Hadvar goes Home
by JarlJohn
Summary: Hadvar gets drunk and decides to visit Uncle Alvor...in return he gets spanked.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls ect.

Alvor was sitting on his bed, reading. Sigrid and Dorthe were out to Whiterun, visiting friends. It was around seven o' clock when a knock came on the door. Alvor closed his book and placed it on the table. He opened the door to see "Hadvar!?"

"H-hey! Uncle Alvor? H-how are you?" Hadvar asked

"Boy, have you been drinking?"

"Wha-what? No! I mean…I had a few mugs of-hic!-mead but I'm f-fine!"

His breath smelled of heavy mead. Hadvar barged in and sat down on the chair next to the table. He grabbed a mug and filled it with wine. Alvor walked over to him and threw the mug away. "H-hey! What in-hic-Oblivion w-was that for?" Hadvar asked in a drunken slumber  
"You're already drunk enough!" He scolded "And I won't allow that language!"  
"Uncle Alvor, I'm not-hic- fifteen anymore! I can say whatever in Oblivion I want to, damn it!"

"You may not be fifteen. But you act like one. And I last spanked you…what sixteen?"

He grabbed Hadvar and put him over his knee. "You want to act fifteen, I'll treat you like you fifteen."

Alvor took off his armor, leaving him in his underwear. And pulled down the back to reveal his ass. Alvor raised his hand in the air and slammed down on his ass. _Smack! _Hadvar winced in pain. Another hard smack. "Damn it! I'm sorry!" Hadvar pleaded

Alvor gave another hard smack on his ass, leaving a red mark on his pinkish ass. Alvor grabbed some leather strips off the nightstand. He spanked Hadvar again, with the leather strips. Hadvar bit his lap, gods! Alvor gave another smack, red was starting to invade Hadvar's ass.

But for Hadvar, every spank was a bunch of pain…and pleasure. He felt his cock get harder. _Oh gods no! _Hadvar thought. Another spank sent another wave of pleasure. His cock moaned in pleasure and was _begging _to be touched, stroked, fucked, sucked. Gods, he was so horny, he needed someone _in _him. A cock ramming inside his ass, their hot cum filling his insides.

It didn't help that he was fully erect now, and Alvor was spanking him harder. His entire ass and face was red. Alvor's leg was just a few centimeters away from his cock. Hadvar's mind was being filled with thoughts, getting fucked by Ralof. When he was a rookie, his sergeant forced him to give another soldier a blowjob in front of him. When he fucked that twink courier with the tight ass.

Another wave of pain shook him out of his daydreaming. Sweat was pouring out of him, "Want to curse? Fine. But you don't dare do it near my home."

"P-please, Uncle Alvor, I'm sorry. Just…gods, just stop!"

"No, I want this to be seared into your memory, boy."

_It was at a fort, Hadvar had only been in the Legion for a few weeks now. He was in his private room, where he was writing a letter. Just then the door opened, as a courier walked in. Just looking at him got Hadvar hard, he had blue eyes, messy blonde hair, a cute youthful face, and a great ass. You had to at least be eighteen to be a courier, but Hadvar could have mistaken him for a fifteen year old. Gods, he wanted to show that courier a thing or two. He couldn't have been old, maybe twenty five, tops and that was a stretch to believe! "Excuse me, Mr. Hadvar?"  
"Oh, just call me Hadvar!"  
The courier smiled and gave him the letter. "Oh, you must be tired." Hadvar said "Help yourself to some mead, and rest."_

_Hadvar game him a mug of mead. "Oh, thank you!"_

Another smack on his ass, one or two welts were appearing on his ass. Hadvar squirmed, Alvor pulled him closer.

_Hadvar slammed his cock into the hot little courier. The courier had blue little puppy eyes. He was shaven, but he had a bit of chest hair. Hadvar started kissing and licking the courier's pink nipples. The courier was fingering Hadvar from the back. Hadvar took his cock out from his tight little ass. He pulled him up, and began to rub their dicks together. Hadvar grabbed both their dicks and jacked them off together. The courier moaned loudly._

Alvor smacked his ass again and gave him the hardest smack yet and pushed him off his lap. "You're not going back to base like that. You can have the guest room."

Hadvar ran to the guest room and got in the bed and began stroking himself to the memory.

_The youthful boy moaned loudly, as Hadvar jacked off their dicks together. The courier was still fingering Hadvar. They began making out, just as both of their balls tightened and they shot cum. Both of their cum mixed together, Hadvar swirled the cum together. The courier opened his mouth, and Hadvar placed the cum-covered finger in his mouth. The courier got dressed and left, Hadvar couldn't wait for his next letter._


End file.
